


Sexe, Hydromel et Chocolat

by HaleHound



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-07
Updated: 2007-12-07
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleHound/pseuds/HaleHound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude Thorne est très amie avec Remus Lupin, malheureusement ses meilleurs amis sont insupportables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magical Mystery Tour

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Rien de ce qui existe déjà dans la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartient. Les titres des chapitres sont quant à eux des titres de chansons des Beatles.  
> Note: Ceci est une re-publication, cette fanfic a d'abord été publiée en 2007 sur Fanfiction.net.

Noël 1971. Poudlard. Grande Salle.

À table, Albus Dumbledore, les professeurs, dont Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick et Horace Slughorn, et quelques élèves restés à l'école pour diverses raisons, dont deux deuxième année de Gryffondor, Sirius Black et Jude Thorne.  
Jude Thorne était grande pour son âge, elle avait des cheveux ondulés châtains qui lui arrivaient au niveau des omoplates. Ses yeux avaient une étrange couleur indigo. Elle était d'une beauté fascinante. Même des élèves de sixième année venaient parfois tenter leur chance.  
Sirius, lui, avait pas mal de groupies, comme son meilleur ami James, mais Jude était une des rares à ne pas en faire partie, ce qui constituait pour lui un défi. Depuis environ un an, il essayait régulièrement de se retrouver seul avec elle pendant plus de 25 secondes, ce qui n'avait encore jamais été le cas depuis leur entrée à l'école, malgré le fait qu'un de ses plus proches amis, Remus Lupin, soit le meilleur ami de la jeune fille.  
Jude sortit de table, deux chocolats en forme de Vif d'Or entre les doigts. Une fois arrivée à la salle commune, elle s'affala dans un canapé, déballa la friandise et la dégusta amoureusement.  
Sirius arriva à ce moment là.  
« Salut Thorne.  
– Black.  
– Tu me files un chocolat ?  
– Tu m'as bien regardée ?  
– Hummm oui, mais jamais assez en effet. Surtout quand tu manges des chocolats.  
– Crétin.  
– Merci.  
– C'est marrant j'aurais juré que tu étais supportable sans James. »  
Jude se leva et rejoignit son dortoir sans accorder un regard à Sirius.

Janvier 1973. Rentrée des vacances de Noël. Poudlard. Salle commune des Gryffondor.

« Hé Thorne j'ai un cadeau de Noël pour toi ! »  
Jude attrapa la petite sphère dorée que lui lançait Sirius, c'était un chocolat.


	2. Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds

Fin Juin 1976. Poudlard. Dans le parc, après l'extinction des feux.

Assis dans l'herbe, Remus, Jude, James, Alice et Sirius. Pas encore de bouteilles vides.

« Jude, ne me dis pas que tu es déjà soûle.  
– Tu rigoles ?! Avec deux gorgées ? Sirius… Et pourquoi tu me dis ça ?  
– Oh je ne sais pas…  
– Je suis capable de faire des tas de choses sans être bourrée tu sais.  
– Prouve-le.  
– Dis-moi comment. »  
Remus regarda la jeune fille avec méfiance. Il craignait ce qui allait suivre. James suivait lui aussi très attentivement la scène, mais il souriait et attendait visiblement que Sirius réponde.  
« Embrasse-moi, finit-il par lâcher sous le regard stupéfait de ses amis.  
– Sirius…  
– Oh Remus, s'il te plaît, laisse la répondre.  
– James, tu peux tenir mon verre ?  
– Pour une occasion pareille, avec plaisir.  
– Tu vas me gifler ? demanda Sirius avec un air faussement inquiet.  
– Pas cette fois non… »  
La jeune fille se leva, se dirigea vers Sirius, puis se pencha en lui prenant le visage et l'embrassa.  
Remus avait l'air exaspéré, il avait beau faire son maximum pour "protéger" Jude de James et Sirius, ça ne changeait rien au final. Il finissait même par se demander si elle ne faisait pas exprès de semer le doute… Mais ils en parleraient plus tard.  
James était stupéfait. Il connaissait Jude depuis bientôt trois ans, et il n'aurait jamais cru voir ça un jour… Quoique à bien y réfléchir si. Il n'en avait encore jamais parlé Sirius, mais la relation qu'il entretenait avec elle était assez louche à ses yeux. On aurait dit que les deux jeunes gens passaient leur temps à se lancer des sarcasmes, comme pour une partie de tennis, tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas blesser l'autre, car chacun connaissait les points faibles de l'autre, sans jamais les utiliser. Il lui semblait évident à présent que Sirius ne considérait pas Jude comme une simple amie… Mais ils en parleraient plus tard.  
Un silence étrange s'était installé. Mais Alice le rompit.  
« Bon Jude, je vais me coucher, je tiens à être dans un état normal demain. Salut !  
– Ok. Bonne nuit. »  
Peter l'imita et tous deux repartirent en direction de leurs dortoirs respectifs, laissant Jude seule avec les garçons.  
La soirée continua assez normalement, et tout le monde alla se coucher vers 1h du matin. James essaya de suivre la jeune sorcière dans le dortoir des filles, au cas où il tomberait par hasard sur Lily, mais Jude l'en empêcha.  
« James tu es incorrigible. » [nda: petit clin d'œil à James Bond :)]

Quelques jours plus tard, dans le Poudlard Express. Dans le compartiment, Jude et Remus.  
« Remus… pour la quatrième fois je te répète que je n'ai aucune intention spéciale avec Sirius… J'ai simplement relevé le défi qu'il m'a donné. Que tu trouves ça stupide d'accord, mais ne va pas t'imaginer qu'il y autre chose que de l'amitié. Bon j'admets qu'elle est plutôt… particulière. Mais c'est tout. »  
James et Sirius entrèrent dans le compartiment.  
« Hey Jude ! » [nda: Don't make it bad, Take a sad song and make it better…]  
Sirius s'installa en face de Jude, et lui lança quelque chose que James prit pour un Vif d'Or, mais évidemment ça n'en était pas un.  
Jude regarda ce qu'elle venait d'attraper. Elle adressa un grand sourire complice à Sirius.  
« Tu t'en souviens encore ?  
– Évidemment. »  
James et Remus les regardèrent, perplexes, mais n'eurent aucunes explications


	3. Revolution

Juin 1977. Poudlard. Dans le parc, longtemps après l'extinction des feux.

Au pied de l'arbre qui leur sert de quartier général, les maraudeurs, Jude et Alice. Cette dernière se lève, avec quelques difficultés cependant…  
« Bon je suis désolée mais j'y vais, je veux être présentable demain matin, j'espère même être plus que présentable. »  
Jude pouffa. Remus et James l'interrogèrent.  
« Ah oui et pourquoi ?  
– Tu as un rencart dans le train ?  
– Il se trouve que oui. Avec Frank.  
– Oulà Alice tu es soûle, va te coucher, vraiment. Tu m'avais fait promettre de ne pas leur dire… »  
Alice regarda son amie et après avoir laissé échapper un juron, elle partit en direction du château sans dire au revoir, mais tous la virent enfouir sa tête dans ses mains en se maudissant à haute voix.  
« Alors comme ça elle sort avec Frank ?  
– Pas vraiment. C'est pour ça qu'elle veut être "plus que présentable".  
– Je m'étonnais qu'il ne nous ait rien—  
– Peter, ça va ? coupa Remus.  
– Oui oui tout va bien… Mais j'cr-crois que je vais p-partir aussi.  
– Et moi je crois que je vais t'accompagner… Je reviens après, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des trois autres. Je ne veux pas manquer la fin de notre dernière soirée au pied de cet arbre. »  
Il se retourna vers Peter qui avait à présent un teint verdâtre.  
« Ça n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller…  
– Si si, ça va Remus, je t'assure. »  
Mais visiblement ça n'allait pas… Au bout de quelques mètres, il rendit son dîner juste devant les pieds de Remus qui se recula à temps.  
« Oohhh beuark, c'est dégueulasse… fit Jude, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage.  
– Pff, il a toujours pas compris à quel moment il devait arrêter de boire cet abruti…  
– Sirius enfin… dis pas ça… comment veux tu qu'il comprenne quoi que ce soit ?  
– 'Tain les mecs vous êtes vaches…  
– J'ai jamais compris pourquoi Remus s'occupait de lui…  
– Sûrement la même raison qui fait qu'il est préfet en chef.  
– Était, il est un peu plus de minuit… »  
Tous trois rirent de bon cœur et continuèrent à boire et discuter pendant que Remus faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour ramener Peter au dortoir sans que ce dernier ne laisse de traces visibles de son passage, et surtout de son état.

Après le retour de Remus, malgré les discussions déjà nostalgiques de Poudlard, la soirée s'anima vraiment. Le plus sobre était bien évidemment Remus, qui avait à peine trop bu et qui monta se coucher avant les autres. Un peu plus tard ce fut le tour de James, qui mit plus de temps que lui à rejoindre son lit, ou plutôt celui de Sirius…  
Restaient Jude et Sirius…

Le lendemain matin, Jude reçut un oreiller sur la tête.  
« Lily, je t'en prie, c'est pas parce que tu aurais secrètement aimé venir à notre petite soirée que tu dois m'agresser au réveil, bougonna-t-elle.  
– Je ne suis pas Lily, désolé, même si ça aurait fait plaisir à James. »  
Elle se réveilla brusquement et s'assit sur le lit où elle se trouvait.  
« Tu devrais partir avant que James voit que tu as passé la nuit dans son lit avec Sirius… » lui conseilla-t-il en souriant.  
Jude se tourna et vit Sirius à côté d'elle. Elle commença à paniquer en constatant qu'il était torse nu. Pas encore très bien réveillée, elle souleva le drap pour voir si elle-même était suffisamment habillée pour sortir du lit, c'était le cas. Mais absolument pas celui de Sirius.  
« OH NON. Ohnonohnonohnonohnon. Oh putain c'est pas vrai. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
– Rien qui m'ait réveillé si ça peut te rassurer.  
– Je crois que ça me rassure. Un peu. Bon je ne suis pas à poil moi, c'est plutôt bon signe. »  
James se réveilla à ce moment.  
« Ouuuuh ma têêête… Jamais plus je ne boirai comme ça… Quelqu'un peut tirer les rideaux, y'a trop de lumière là !  
– James ils sont déjà fermés.  
– Ah merde. »  
Il s'assit dans son lit et regarda autour de lui d'un air hagard.  
« Je me suis planté de lit en p- Jude ??  
– Bonjour James, à tout à l'heure.  
– Non non attends un peu, tu es en train de ramasser ton uniforme qui est éparpillé autour de mon lit, où se trouve actuellement Sirius, qui est à moitié à poil—  
– Complètement en fait.  
– Complètement si tu v - COMPLÈTEMENT ? Bon bref, et en plus tu es en petite tenue, ceci dit maintenant que tu m'as dit que Sirius était nu ça me choque moins…  
– James laisse la partir s'il te plaît, ça va poser des problèmes après.  
– Ok, mais… ouais non vas-y.  
– Merci très cher.  
– Tu oublies ça, Jude…  
– Oups, merci » , dit elle en rougissant, saisissant le soutien-gorge que lui tendait Remus.


	4. Come Together

Avril 1979  
Aux Trois Balais, fin de soirée. James, Lily, Remus, Jude et Sirius.

Un slow passe, Sirius invite Jude à danser.  
« Dix Mornilles qu'ils recommencent cette nuit.  
– James ! J'en ai parlé avec elle cette après-midi… 15 que ça n'ira pas aussi loin.  
– Tu vas perdre ! Ils ont déjà trop bu, il reste encore pas mal d'hydromel dans la carafe qu'on a prise et regarde où sont déjà les mains de Sirius… »  
Remus tourna la tête et soupira. Il allait en effet probablement perdre son pari, mais il avait envie de garder espoir. Depuis presque trois ans, après chaque soirée trop arrosée, Sirius et Jude finissaient dans le lit de l'un ou de l'autre. Et depuis des mois, il disait à Jude qu'il était temps qu'elle mène une vie sentimentale moins chaotique. Après tout, même lui avait trouvé quelqu'un. Ce à quoi elle répondait qu'il n'y avait pas de sentiments avec Sirius, et que ça ne faisait donc pas vraiment partie de sa vie sentimentale. Aujourd'hui, elle avait rajouté qu'elle allait arrêter, elle avait rencontré un garçon avec qui elle voulait faire plus ample connaissance. C'était ce qu'elle avait dit. La voix de James le tira hors de ses pensées.  
« Lily ?  
– Quoi ? Tu n'espères pas que je vais parier quand même ?  
– Juste que tu donnes ton avis sur la question.  
– Mon avis c'est que s'ils continuent comme ça trop longtemps, un jour ou l'autre ça va mal finir. Ils sont tous les deux fautifs de ce qui leur arrive. Et ils se font du mal.  
– Sirius t'en as parlé ? » demanda Remus à son ami.  
« Il refuse d'en parler. Ce qui est d'autant plus -  
– Inquiétant, acheva Lily. Avoue. S'il refuse de t'en parler à toi, c'est qu'il y a un problème. Tu le sais. Tu le sais et tu t'amuses à parier sur sa vie amoureuse.  
– …  
– Elle a raison, James… S'il ne t'en parle pas c'est qu'il y a quelque chose. Quand j'en parle à Jude, elle se braque. Tout à l'heure, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne recommencerait plus parce qu'elle avait repéré un mec qui l'intéressait, qui travaille dans la même boutique qu'elle. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne pense pas à lui là… »

Un peu plus tard, Remus se leva pour régler ce qu'il devait, James et Lily étaient en train de danser devant le juke box magique, Jude et Sirius étaient donc seuls à la table que le groupe occupait. Remus revenait déjà vers eux, mais il s'arrêta en entendant de quoi parlaient les deux jeunes gens.  
« Tu te rappelles la dernière nuit à Poudlard ?  
– Comment l'oublier ?  
– Hum… Y'a une chose que j'ai jamais dite à personne. Mais en fait j'ai… j'ai fini par me souvenir de ce qui s'était passé.  
– Ah ?  
– Ouais… Et il se trouve que… que nous n'avons pas été chastes cette nuit là… pas du tout. »  
Sirius esquissa un sourire.  
« Tu t'en souvenais déjà la première fois qu'on l'a fait, et que j'étais pleinement conscient de mes actes ?  
– Non.  
– On a la chance d'avoir deux premières fois ensemble, c'est exceptionnel… »  
Tous deux sourirent sans rien ajouter. Remus attendit encore un peu et les rejoignit.


	5. With a Little Help from my Friends

Janvier 1980  
Chez Remus. Dehors il pleuvait à verse.

On frappa à la porte de Remus.  
« Jude ?! Mais rentre, rentre vite enfin t'es trempée ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu pleures… Attends j'te prépare un chocolat chaud tout de suite.  
– Merci. »  
Après avoir séché ses vêtements d'un mouvement de baguette, Remus se hâte de préparer un onctueux chocolat pour son amie, et vient s'asseoir en face d'elle à la table de la cuisine.  
« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Raconte moi.  
– C'est … je… en fait… ce matin je me suis réveillée chez Sirius. On a encore euh…  
– Oui je vois.  
– Mais cette fois quand je me suis réveillée et que je l'ai regardé dormir je… je… c'était pas pareil.  
– Te serais-tu soudainement rendue compte de la gravité de la situation, de votre situation ?  
– Eh bien…peut-être oui… »  
Ils parlèrent pendant tout le reste de la matinée. Jude voulait tout arrêter avec Sirius. Remus ne voulait pas l'influencer, mais il se rappela sans rien dire une conversation qu'il avait eue quelques mois plus tôt avec James et Lily.

Dès que Jude fut partie, il enfila son manteau et transplana devant Godric's Hollow. Il frappa avec le heurtoir de la grande porte en bois. Ce fut Lily qui l'accueillit. Elle paraissait radieuse.  
« Remus ! Entre. Tu tombes bien !  
– Ah bon ?  
– Oui, Sirius ne va pas tarder et on était sur le point de te prévenir. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à joindre Jude. — JAMES ! REMUS EST LA! — Tu sais où elle est ?  
– Elle doit être rentrée chez elle maintenant, mais elle partait de chez moi. Ceci dit, je crois qu'elle n'a pas vraiment envie de sortir… C'est à ce sujet que je voulais vous parler.  
– Ah. C'est à propos de Sirius ?  
– Oui…  
– Ah au fait ! J'ai appris quelque chose hier. Je ne savais pas que Jude et Sirius étaient sortis ensemble. Comment ça s'est passé ? Pourquoi ils ont rompu ?  
– Eh bien… A vrai dire, récemment, ils ont chacun avoué être sortis ensemble, mais c'est tout ce qu'on sait. Ils n'ont pas dit quand, ni combien de temps ni rien d'autre. Je ne pense pas que ce soit arrivé quand on était à Poudlard. Mais bon… rien n'est impossible. »  
Le heurtoir se fit à nouveau entendre.  
« Ben tiens quand on parle du loup…  
– Hé ! C'est un chien, c'est moi le loup », protesta Remus en riant.  
James descendait les escaliers en courant pendant que Lily ouvrait la porte à Sirius.  
« Hey salut vous deux !  
– Salut James.  
– Salut !  
– Alors quelle est la nouvelle ?  
– Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?  
– Comme d'hab' pour moi.  
– Hydromel donc. Remus ?  
– Bièraubeurre.  
– Je vais chercher ça. Et vous n'avez pas intérêt à harceler ma femme pendant mon absence… » ajouta-t-il avec un air faussement menaçant.

Un instant plus tard, James revint les bras chargés de bouteilles et de verres.  
« Tu veux que je t'aide ?  
– Non non mon cœur reste assise.  
– Bon maintenant que nous avons à boire, pourquoi vous vouliez nous voir si vite ?  
– Eh bien en fait - Lily, vas-y. »  
Sirius et Remus avaient rarement vu James dans cet état.  
« Ok… Bien… Je vous annonce que James et moi allons avoir un bébé. »

Sirius était rentré chez lui depuis quelques heures et ne cessait de se poser des questions. James avait commencé à fonder une famille et lui n'avait même pas de relation stable qui pourrait déboucher sur des projets de ce type.  
Il n'avait même pas pensé à ça en fait.  
Mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait…


	6. Love Me Do

Quelques jours plus tard.  
Chez Sirius. Dehors une tempête fait trembler les vitres de temps à autre.

« Sirius… Va la voir.  
– J'sais pas…  
– Mais enfin— Sirius ! Ça fait combien de temps que ça traîne cette histoire merde ?! T'as mis déjà pas mal de temps à réaliser que t'étais amoureux… Même Lily a été plus rapide que toi dans le genre…  
– Jude ne veut plus qu'on se voie, James !  
– Ça a vraiment de l'importance à tes yeux ?  
– Comment ça ? Évidemment que ça a de l'importance !  
– Ce que je voulais dire c'est : est-ce que c'est si important qu'elle dise ça ? Tu peux tout à fait la voir chez moi ou chez Remus. Et en plus tu sais très bien qu'elle entendait par là qu'elle ne voulait plus coucher avec toi.  
– C'est sensé me remonter le moral ?  
– Bah… oui, répondit James avec un léger sourire. Sérieusement. Va la voir, dis lui ce que tu ressens. Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce n'est pas ça qu'elle attend ?  
– Peut-être le fait qu'elle ne veuille plus me voir.  
– Sirius…  
– Tu la connais aussi bien que moi—  
– Euh pas tout à fait non…  
– Bref, tu sais que lorsqu'elle attend quelque chose, elle se le procure elle-même.  
– T'as quand même remarqué que ça fait plus d'un an qu'elle n'a pas eu de mec ? J'veux dire, un mec avec qui elle passe sa journée, qui lui donne la main, une vraie relation quoi.  
– Oui, répondit Sirius entre ses dents.  
– Bon…  
– …  
– T'es toujours pas parti ??  
– J'y vais. »  
Un sourire triomphal s'étala sur le visage de James, et ils sortirent de la maison.  
« Hé ! C'est par là !  
– Je sais, mais je dois acheter quelque chose d'abord.  
– Ok. Tu me passeras me donner des nouvelles. Et n'y vas pas avec ta moto s'il te plaît… »  
Sirius répondit par un sourire avant de se retourner et disparut derrière les trombes d'eau qui tombaient.

Au même moment chez Jude.  
« Remus c'est gentil d'être venu dès que tu pouvais.  
– C'est normal. Alors qu'est-ce que t'as de beau à me dire ?  
– Eh bien hier soir j'ai dit à Sirius que je ne voulais plus qu'on se voit.  
– Ah.  
– Oui.  
– Ça va ?  
– J'en sais rien… »  
Remus s'approcha doucement de Jude et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller à quelques larmes mais on frappa à sa porte. Elle essuya rapidement son visage pendant que Remus se leva pour ouvrir la porte.  
« Sirius !  
– Remus.  
– Je m'apprêtais à partir justement. À plus tard.  
– À bientôt.  
– Ça va aller, ajouta-t-il tout bas à l'adresse de Jude, ponctuant sa phrase d'un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme.  
– Sirius. Pourquoi tu es venu ?  
– Je vous ai dérangés toi et Remus ?  
– Pas du tout. Seulement je te pose la question parce qu'il me semble que j'avais dit—  
– Je sais parfaitement ce que t'as dit.  
– …  
– Je suis venu pour… pour t'offrir ça. »  
Sirius fit apparaître la boîte de chocolats en forme de Vifs d'Or qu'il venait d'acheter. La boîte de chocolats fit quant à elle apparaître un grand sourire sur les lèvres de Jude. Sourire qui s'effaça rapidement cependant.  
« Sirius… Qu'est-ce que… Il y a une tempête dehors, et toi tu viens ici m'offrir des chocolats, à pied en plus, visiblement.  
– Oui… Je…J'ai autre chose à dire.  
– Je t'écoute.  
– Ce que tu m'as dit hier… Je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'on ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Mais pas pour ne plus te voir. J'veux dire… On pourrait peut-être euh… avoir une vraie relation… Tous les deux. »  
Jude regarda Sirius, interdite. Après un instant, elle prit la boîte de chocolats et la posa derrière elle, sur la table de sa cuisine.

Le lendemain, en début de soirée.

Remus frappa à la porte. Il était inquiet pour Jude. Elle n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis que Sirius était passé la voir. N'ayant aucune réponse, il frappa à nouveau. Toujours rien. Une troisième fois, il cogne son poignet contre le bois dur, mais avec plus d'énergie que les deux autres fois. Puis la porte s'ouvre.  
« Ah Remus… Désolée. »  
Jude était enveloppée dans un drap et avait l'air aux anges. Remus esquissa un sourire. Visiblement, ses inquiétudes n'avaient aucune raison d'être…


End file.
